Lost In Your Heaven
by Saturn Stars
Summary: (Third category is Romance for EdxWin eventually... hello it's me here) Ed finally finds a way to return home. What happens when his friend Al is desperate to protect him and jumps into the Gate with him? Can the Gate transport two souls back to Amestris?
1. Conflicts

**Title: **Lost in Your Heaven  
**Genre:** angst, action/adventure  
**Summary: **Ed has finally found a way to open the Gate. But what happens when Al Heiderich, his friend in Germany, is determined to protect Edward and jumps into the Gate with him? What sneaky tricks will the Gate pull this time? If the Gate can't transport them both back, then who can it?  
**Pairing: **EdxWin eventually… But hints in every chapter!  
-----------------------------------

This fic has a lot of references to the FMA movie preview, and it is HIGHLY SUGGESTED that you've seen all 51 episodes before reading this fic...

Yo guys! I'm back! **But this time it's with my evil partner in crime Lialiakicks! **Lia says hi everyone!

This fic was a challenge that I chose to take on! **It's Lia's brilliant idea!** I am merely doing what I can with what she gave me. So cheers to Lia, I hope it's good enough for you and everyone else!

* * *

**Chapter One: Conflicts**

* * *

How long had it taken him? How long had it taken him to get here? He had conquered Shambala and attained the one thing he never thought possible in this world. The philosopher's stone. It was time for him to return home, with absolutely no idea on what price he would have to pay.

Who would have thought that Envy was the key to everything…

His father stood beside him quietly, watching as the huge gate doors opened in front of him again. They were waiting to take Ed. He was waiting for them to take him. Al Heiderich sulked behind his work partner, still not understanding or believing the situation. He couldn't believe what had happened over the last few weeks.

He hadn't believed Ed when he had told him so genuinely of his past. He had been interested to know he had a brother, and a mother. He had squinted at the theory of alchemy and human transmutation, and smirked smugly when Ed had talked of a girl back home whom he would not name. She had apparently helped him through his hard times, created his auto-mail for him, and waited patiently for years. Although Edward hadn't admitted his feelings towards this 'mystery girl', Al certainly noticed the steadily increasing blush on his face. This was more than a stupid crush. Much more.

But overall, Al had merely tried not to laugh at Ed's absurd story… He had been looking out for Ed these two years, and realised that Edward looked at him as a brother. It was hard to live up too. Just try waking up and having to take on the role of some-one's brother. Ed had expectations of him, and whenever he would meet them, it would only take that slightly distant look from his eyes for a short time. Al had to reach out to the man… he didn't even seem like he was living on planet earth. Hell, he had thought the poor boy was almost out of touch with reality.

But apparently he wasn't even born on planet earth. It had been far too much for the young Al to take in at first. But after seeing huge serpents, paradises, islands of religion, Ed's automail… and his quirky personality that had to come from another culture, made it clear eventually. Still, his mind couldn't accept that this was reality, and he was finding it hard to grasp the concept of all this alchemy shmalchemy. He kept on telling himself that he was going to wake up.

Even if the concept of Ed jumping through a gate and finally returning to his long lost land sounded farfetched. Then how could Al explain the towering doors in front of him in this dessert of nothingness?

Al Heiderich sighed and watched Edward's back. He was contemplating again. Without any warning at all Ed zipped around to search his father's eyes.

"Old man, you sure you aren't going to come back?" Ed's eyes were almost filled with desperation.

Al had seen their relationship develop quite dramatically since he had met the two. At first there was constant tension, over what he found out was due to the fact Hohenheim had left Ed and his mother when they were young. But once Ed got to know his father from scratch… he really wasn't a bad guy, if a tad sarcastic. He tried to act hostile towards his father, but his feelings could be seen in his eyes right now.

The two had worked together for two years. Helping me complete rocketry which was now totally down the drain since we were loosing Ed. Ed had even ran errands for his father, running around the university all day. It wasn't for his father's benefit, Ed would always say. He simply liked listening in on the Thule society meetings; he would always learn something of great importance. It had been the one thing that had lead to his salvation. He was out the door as soon as he got a lead on the huge serpent having something to do with Shambala and it ended up involving me.

"I can't return Ed…" His father whispered quietly, realising that the boy could very well be cut up at the statement. Even if Ed didn't want to display his affection for his father, he knew how upset this whole ordeal was making him.

"You said that about me as well! My body has now crossed the gate, yet with the stone I can get back! You can too!" He yelled defensively. Almost as if he thought that if he didn't speak fast enough the Gate would disappear before his eyes.

"I have a life here Edward; there is nothing left for me back there. I will die here in this form that Trisha loved. I told you that, it's already too late."

"It's not too late god dammit!" He tensed his fists and almost got ready to throw a punch at his father, much to Al's dismay. Edwards's feelings and mood swings had always confused Al. How could a man of his age let stupid things like his… height get to his emotions like they did?

"Listen Edward, that amount will only admit one person, if a whole one at least. Do you understand?" His father caught the flying fist and shook it aggressively.

"But it's not right!"

Al could only look between the two with sadness, each expressing the sorrow of their parting in their own way. Whatever was good for them, all he could do was watch the scene unfold before his eyes. Edward let out a frustrated groan with his fathers anger and jerked his wrist away.

"Just go Edward, you don't have much time."

Edward nodded his head grudgingly before turning to me. "Al…"

"Rose will be sad…" He couldn't really think of anything to say. But she worried for him like a dear brother, and would definitely have a heart attack when she found out Al had let him jump through some portal. What was he saying that for? He was the one who was going to be sad about Edward's leave!

"Rose…" Ed looked down with guilt. "Tell her I love her okay? She has been one of the best friends I have ever had." Ed looked away with a blush. It was common for him, when he admitted strong feelings towards someone. "Without her… I don't think I could have made it."

"Yeah she really urged us on didn't she?" Al laughed in reply. The two looked at each other with a brotherly proudness in their eyes, before Ed broke the gaze to flick his eyes back towards the gate. "Don't put it off anymore Ed, just go!"

He squeezed his eyes shut and began walking forward. Hohenheim merely watched with anxiety rising on his face, as the yellow light swallowed Edward. "What's wrong?" I asked instantly, when the last sight of Ed vanished into the light.

"I don't know if he will make it back okay…"

"WHAT?" Al shrieked at the top of his lungs. Hohenheim merely flinched at the boys' word and sighed. "You're telling me he could die?" Al Heiderich yelled in frustration. The gate doors had started to close ever so slowly and he fought a battle with his head.

"Not that far… but he might not make it back whole…"

Al had to make the biggest decision of his life in the space of a second. But it didn't take him more than that to decide what his fate was. He began bolting towards the door at a furious pace, reaching his hand out to stop the doors from closing. He could hear the Hohenheim's protests in the background, but he was gone. He had already submerged into daylight, blue skies all above him. The pressure was too much to take and he closed his eyes with fatigue.

* * *

**Saturn Stars and Lialiakicks out!**

* * *


	2. Who Am I?

So we are back, hey Lia? Who's fault was it for the extra long update? Mmmm I dunno maybe you! My editor! Gah! Nah guys... she wasn't online so we will excuse her.

Okay so the truth starts to unfold... grin Enjoy it everyone

* * *

**Chapter Two: **Who am I?

* * *

_"Al?"_

He could hear the voice clearly through his head, but there was just black, complete black. Where was he? No, who was he? What was he doing? Who could he hear? What sound was ringing through his head and deafening him?

"Where are we?"

He didn't have to hear the voice a second time to know who exactly was calling to him. Yet the feeling was strange… why wasn't he hearing this through his ears…? This almost seemed to be ringing through his…

"Al!"

The force of his call was enough for his head to ring with pain. He suddenly realised… something had happened when he had jumped through the Gate. What did he do? The sudden guilt ran through him. Had he gotten himself and Edward lost in this place of darkness for good?

"Ed…?"

It was him; he was here, inside his head? Was he dreaming? What was happening?

"Yeah, Al… now what the hell did you do and where are we…?"

All stirred from his darkened sleep, yet the dizziness in his head was confusing enough to fall right back down into sleep's depths. His eyes began to open slowly, he could see the blue sky above, or what seemed to be the blue sky as it was now spinning uncontrollably.

"Edward?" He called out automatically, now he could use his mouth, it was the automatic way his body tried to communicate. No response. He closed his eyes and brought his hand up to his forehead with a sigh of frustration… where the hell was he? Why the hell were his senses so damn high? He felt like his head was going to spin off at the new found sensation of touch, sight and smell, and whatever else was happening.

"Edward?"

This time it wasn't his voice…

He opened his eyes and tried to look up, catching the sight of a woman before shielding his eyes from the sun behind her head. The sun in his eyes felt like it was the end of his sight. Pain seared right through him from the mere catch of it. This time he placed a hand over his eyes to get a better look at the young lady standing there with a horrified expression on her familiar… face. She had dropped the fruit basket she was holding, and he had almost jumped back with fright.

"Winry?" He asked suddenly. He scuttled back clumsily and tried to stand to his feet. God, why did she look so beautiful? So vibrant? So colourful… He could smell her all the way from where he was standing. He could almost hear her heart pounding with speed inside her chest if he listened hard enough.

"Who the hell are you?" The sudden shock on her face turned to one of extreme anger, and she pointed a finger at the confused man with discretion. "How do you know my name?" Al could only stand there with equal confusion. What? How could he not know her name… he had been friends with her since… gah… he didn't even know.

"Winry… it's me…?" He didn't understand, he didn't know where he was and he didn't know what Winry was doing here, but it was a start anyway. At least there was some kind of familiar face around him. If he had nothing to cling to he may have had a mental breakdown.

"Why do you look like Al?" She screamed again. "Only an 18 year old version of him?"

"Well I am only seventeen but thanks for the compliment." The blush started to creep up on his face before he shook his head with determination. Wait... Winry knew how old he was! Howcome she had confused his age? He stared at her blankly. "I mean that's because I am Al!" She took a step back, shaking her head furiously.

"Don't tell me on your training you finally got your memories back and paid some equivalent trade in which you ended looking like you are my own son! Your hair is the same colour as mine! You have bright blue eyes!" She screamed with infuriation.

That's when the poor boy became pale. He suddenly noticed the light colour of the girl's blonde hair, he noticed the slight difference in her features… this girl was not Winry… it was some girl from Amestris. She was talking about alchemy. The boy wrapped an arm around his stomach as if he was going to be sick and took a few steps back. Alchemy… what was that again? That stupid concept of turning lead to gold? What. The. Hell… was going on?

"No, you are not Winry!" He yelled angrily, trying not to fall onto the grass. He wouldn't be deceived by anyone. He was alone, in a strange world. He was going to vomit in a few seconds.

"I am too!" She yelled with frustration. The boy's eyes widened and he turned to look at her with shock, his head almost snapping with the sudden movement. So far she had mentioned another Al… and her name was Winry… was this really what Edward said it was to be? Were their worlds really parallel to one another? He, however, shook his head again. She wasn't the Winry he knew! He had to get out of here and fast, And where the hell was that Gate he jumped through? How could it open again? Where had it gone? Why had it just dumped him here in the middle of no-where and left like that!

"Fine then you are not Al!" She yelled back childishly. Was she trying to fight? "Al doesn't look like that, and he isn't that old, tell me your real name!" She then fell silent. "And why did you say Edward's name…? Do you know him?" The sudden panic in her eyes was obvious and it caused the world to become dizzy again. He couldn't take the smell anymore, the strong smell, he couldn't take the noise, his eyes were having trouble taking in the new sight and he cracked.

So she knew Edward…? Or was he someone… else… He lost focus and then fell down onto the soft grass.

_"I can see what you see Al. You better not make that girl upset!"_

"What?" The man could now see some sort of light forming around him, and before he knew it Edward was standing in front of him with a smile.

"You have reached my world…" He let out a sort of depressed laugh. "So that means if you hadn't of interfered I would be there right now instead of…" He looked around frantically and sighed.

"Where are you? Is this just a dream or are you in my dreams?" Al asked suddenly.

"I haven't figured things out yet… but I know that something happened when we went through the Gate together."

His answer didn't need a second backup. "The world… these senses… Winry!" He remembered quickly. "You never told me there was a parallel Winry! Do you know her…?"

Edward turned away with a blush. "In Germany… my senses were dulled… that's why I wouldn't eat as much, I couldn't feel as much… nothing felt real, nothing felt whole. I had to go through that change, now you have to get used to what 'normal senses' are." He replied. He was avoiding the Winry topic clearly, and it told Al everything, so did that blush on Edward's face.

"They aren't normal Edward, I could almost hear that girl's heart beating like crazy as soon as your name rolled off her tongue, and maybe she was freaking out or something." Al scratched his head. He took the chance to look around… this yellow light… he was definitely within the Gate. He looked up to see Edward blushing again and something clicked in his mind. Something very important clicked in his mind.

"Hang on a second… is this your auto-mail mechanic…?" Al asked curiously, observing the man's current love struck face. He raised his eyebrow with a smirk. There was always light within darkness… since the two were one.

"Gah! Figure it out yourself!"

"You know... now that I think about it… you used to blush when my friend Winry was around you… hmmm suspicious." Al rubbed his chin in thought only to be whacked over the head by his blushing friend.

"I have told you that she is just my auto-mail technician!" Edward screamed with frustration.

"Sure, sure…" Al once again returned serious. Ed was once again glancing around, no doubt trying to figure out why they were seeing each other in Al's dreams.

"I'll figure it out… you just wake up… explain everything to her. I want her to know I am okay."

It was easier to wake than he thought. The sudden warm hand on his head stirred him from his sleep and before he had time to open his eyes a wet washer was placed on his head. He opened his eyes, waiting for them to focus on the girl. She glanced down at him with genuine worry and pressed the washer to his head again.

"Winry…?" He muttered, shutting his eyes after he caught a glimpse of her shimmering hair. Just that colour of her hair was enough to blind him with this kind of sight. How could any of them deal with these senses… it made him wonder what it felt like to touch a person, to kiss them… would it be enough to send a lover insane? He didn't doubt it.

"I am looking after you, because you are going to tell me just what the hell is going on around here." She looked serious and determined; she was going to get her own way, and to tell you the truth he didn't really care. Yet there was no way he could form a story in his mind with the world spinning like this, that smell of hers again creeping into his nose. If he wasn't careful he could fall insanely in love with her, any woman, with this kind of sense creeping into him. So he still wasn't used to it? To stop the dizziness all he could do was merely shut his eyes. He sat up with a groan. He could tell her one thing. Something Edward wanted her to know.

"I am confused, just as you are. But I will tell you one thing, Ed's okay…"

Of course there was no stop at this question. He suddenly heard her let out a squeal of excitement and before he knew it she had grabbed onto his hand tightly. It completely froze him to the spot, the soft touch of a woman upon his skin... He was soon snapped out of his strong daze however… So many questions followed in the space of one second that he thought his brain was going to malfunction from an information overload. So he sighed.

"Okay. CALM. DOWN!" He said in-between breaths for air. "If you ask me a question I will try my best to answer, but don't ask another one until I do! Got it?" His eyes were wide open now, gazing at her seriously. But he was too focused on the beating of her heart that made him want to wrap his arms around her. She looked like his best friend…

"Where is he…?" She was trying to suppress herself, and he was at least grateful for her attempt. He could have some time to think now, while trying to ignore everything else going through his head.

"Right now, we aren't sure… but we were in Germany." She seemed confused at this so he sighed. "Apparently when he tried to revive his brother, he was thrown into another world, he has been trying to get back ever since. I jumped through the Gate with him… it was his last chance… but I ended up here and Ed well… he is in my dreams…?" He looked around the room with a smile. Was this Ed's childhood home?

"What?" She shrieked. Al jumped back, thinking she was angry at him. However, she raised the wrench Ed had told him about so many times and he instinctively moved back against the wall… he had heard how dangerous that thing was! "So he was doing something dangerous all along, wait till I get my hands on him!"

Al looked up at her with slight fear as she ran around the room mumbling incoherent things about Ed. "He was right, you are a complete psycho… nothing like women should act…!"

"What are you talking about? A girl can act however she wants!" The wrench was flung at the man's head by her raging anger, and due to the pain he was sitting there in a daze for quite some time.

"No, women are supposed to be polite and dainty!" He yelled once he had recovered. "You are acting like a savage."

"I don't know what freaking place you came from, but let me tell you in Amestris the women are equal! If not higher than a male! I have seen those places past here who treat women like they aren't important. HAHAHAHA looks like they haven't seen the truth yet."

Okay she was scary… he wanted to get out of here. "Right… all they are good for is cooking, cleaning, and giving birth if you ask me. They talk too much!"

"Excuse me?" Her mouth was wide open in shock and he laughed.

"Joking, joking… god, no wonder Ed is scared of you. Not cute, not sexy... he was right." Al looked away with a sigh. He hoped Ed was seeing this show like he had told him he could. He would be getting some enjoyment that's for sure.

"He is scared of me…?" Her arm suddenly fell down to her sides limply… she dropped the wrench, and like the sudden sound of it hitting the ground, he flinched. Her eyes had become incredibly sad, he also flinched at this. "See… two years ago I might have liked the idea of that… but after not seeing him for two years…" She looked away and bit down on her lip. "He left me here… he left Al."

"Were you two… together or something?" He asked boldly, unable to hold the question in any longer. Her eyes glanced sidewards angrily before she sighed and picked her wrench up miserably. "Sorry… it's just he always blushed when he talked about you... I just gathered…"

"No we aren't." Al stared at her curiously as she headed towards the door. She made it sound like it was a bad thing. "I will cook for you tonight if you tell me something more about Edward…"

Dinner sounded good. Information sounded good. He was going to find out about Edward's old life. He was going to find out everything about this alchemy…

He stood up from the bed, the dizziness slowly fading, and was soon out of the room, joining Winry in the kitchen.

"You can help." She said bluntly when he appeared in front of her.

"Sure." He saw no problem with that.

_That night… he dreamt of Edward._

* * *

**Saturn Stars and Lialiakicks out!**

* * *


	3. A burning curiosity

**Hey Lia and Saturn are back again! This chapter is getting more familliar with Al's wants and talk about alchemy. I hope you all enjoy this! Love you heaps, thanks for your lovely comments**

* * *

**Chapter Three:** A burning curiosity

* * *

_"Just look after her for now…" The blonde smiled, although Al's vision was quite blurred. _

"I can't stand being here, it's like I took away your only hope… your only…" Al placed his hand to his head with sadness and grief. "I have to help you home."

"And you will."

"But Ed, aren't you angry?"

"The anger passed a while ago." Ed sighed. "I don't know what's wrong with me, but everything goes black when you wake up. I only feel that I am awake when you are asleep… am I dreaming as well?" The comment was enough to tear Al in two. What had he done to Ed? Where was Ed? When would this end? When could they both just go home?

The dreams… the guilt… the pain… could he take it anymore?

Al slowly slipped out of his dreamy trance and woke to the early light of the morning shining through the room's small window. It had been quite cold last night that he remembered. Which is why Winry had ran around the house like a maniac in trying to gather extra blankets for him to sleep with comfort. He tried to explain to the worried girl that this season that they were experiencing here in Amestris, was like summer where he was from… but she most definitely wouldn't have him catching a cold on her and stubbornly tucked the seven layers of blankets onto his bed.

He rolled his eyes and swung his legs over the bed lethargically, rubbing his eyes to escape the tiredness of the morning. She only treated him like a king because he was her one and only information source. He knew what was going to happen this morning and groaned with annoyance. He hadn't told her very much at all last night. After helping her with dinner (which was almost like a ritual of science) he had claimed that he had no energy to do anything but sleep, which was perfectly true. They measured out ever single ingredient for the simple dinner, leaving him completely dead on his feet. He'd had a long day… running through some gate, waking up in foreign place… meeting some beautiful but terribly terrifying woman, then having to make dinner perfectly… like it was some kind of exact science. How much more could he take of this?

He knew what the woman was planning this morning. She was going to get up and make him a huge breakfast. He could just see it now. Strawberries and cream, croissants and bagels, with melted cheese and ham, it was enough to make his mouth water thinking about it. She would then come in and dangle it in his face, and expect a whole Ed-overdose straight afterwards. Actually, Al was so confident that this was the way the morning was shaping up to begin that he was just going to lean back against his soft cushiony pillow and wait. Yes… that's what he'd do. He could enjoy being treated like a king while it lasted. He had to hold onto ever single skerrick of information while he could.

But unfortunately a whole hour had passed before he got bored of staring around the different room, and became even more restless when there was still no sign of her and her delicious breakfast. So he moaned in frustration and threw the covers back, storming outside of his new room with anger. He was even more confused when he saw her sitting down at the table eating her own breakfast, that he felt his fists tense at his sides with annoyance. He raised his eyebrows and strolled over to her as casually as he possible could, with a questioning gaze. He noticed she had her wrench hooked onto her pants and decided to be careful about the whole situation. He wasn't so dense as to yell out anything insane and be hit over the head with that horrible excuse for a tool straight after.

"Where is my breakfast?" He asked with disbelief. Great, there went his 'act cool' idea. He looked upon the mouth watering dish in front of her and tried not to faint with hunger. He desperately wanted food. With taste like this… he wanted to eat everything and discover what he had been missing out on his entire life.

She turned around slowly, complete horror on her gorgeous face. "Excuse me?" She shrieked with absolute rage. "How dare you talk to me like that? That has to be the rudest thing I have ever encountered… you didn't even say good morning!" She turned back around to her meal without even giving him the courtesy of a second glance, and left him standing there without any hope of saying the next sentence right. He didn't understand her at all and was too afraid to try and interpret what she meant in fear of angering her. Did she mean that if he had said good morning she would make it for him? Should he say it then ask her to make it? He was fighting a silent battle with himself when she finally spoke up and did the work in his mind for him with one simple sentence.

"The answer is no. You have two hands make it yourself."

He muttered and apology and flopped down into the seat opposite her, discovering that he hated her was not what was brothering him, the fact she didn't care was.

"Well, were I come from we tend to our guests. Sorry that I have better manners than you." This once again resulted in her raising her head with a less than pleasant expression plastered on her face, that was directed at no other than him.

"YOU ARE NOT A GUEST!" She stood up angrily and flung the bowl into the sink nearby. "You appeared out of the blue and I am taking care of you, because I am kind." Winry yelled with displeasure. "Ungrateful…!"

"No you are taking care of me because I know Edward and look like his brother." This sentence didn't faze her at all. She merely leant back and placed her hands on her hips, her lips curling up in a malicious grin. However the sentence got him thinking and he paused slightly. Where was this Al? Just how much did he look like him? Did he talk like him? Did he think… act like him? However his thoughts were cut off by the woman's evil laugh. Was she some type of monster? He gazed at her with an open mouth as she started to speak. He had never seen such behaviour from a young lady in his entire short eighteen years of his life.

"And if you think that I would just treat you like a king because you have information… think again. You either tell me what's going on in your own time… or I kick you out and you can go die on the streets for all I care." She turned around with one swift movement, creating a large gush of wind, and then stormed off with her nose in the air.

Okay so he had under-estimated her intelligence… big time.

After she had returned from her room dressed for a brand new day, Al's eyebrows slowly rose with puzzlement.

"You wear that to work on those metal things…?" He asked with slight uncertainty. If a woman was going to work in a summer dress and get oil, grease and who knows what else her beautiful clothes… he would swear the world was coming to an end.

"No silly, we are going to Central." Winry grinned, holding a large bag at her side that appeared to be empty… which could only mean one thing. He hoped this didn't mean what he thought it did and took a long sigh.

"Is that the main city around this place…?" He stood up from his chair and stumbled slightly, feeling the smell of this world creep into his nose again.

"Right, it's good to have a travelling partner. I don't usually go on my own."

It was when Winry said this that the tiny memory of Edward telling him about some lady crept back into his mind.

"Wait… where is your Grandma Pinaki, I think that's what Ed called her…" He scratched his head and smiled sheepishly as the young woman burst into laughter.

"Pinako, you were close." She ran to the side of the room quickly, her blonde hair flying out behind her as she did, and returned with a small piece of paper. Winry pointed to the woman in the middle of the picture and smiled broadly. "That's her. She just went on a small business trip. She is a renowned Auto-mail master after all." But Al's eyes were no longer viewing the proud old woman in the centre in the photo. They were glancing upon two young boys on the right hand side of her, both looking ahead with happiness. Winry noticed the boy's sudden silence and turned the picture in her direction to glance upon it, curious as to what his eyes were so infatuated with. After looking upon it, it didn't take her long to realise what his eyes were so fascinated with.

"He really does look like me…" Al trailed off, trying to cover up his unusual reaction to the young boy. There was no doubt the blonde was Edward. He may have been young but that bright determination had already started to burn in his eyes. Edward's eyes were his alone, and Al had never come across ones so intense. Winry nodded slightly and placed the picture back down on the nearby desk. "Where is he?" The sudden question caused Winry's head to snap in direction of the abrupt noise.

"Training. He is trying to regain his brother… who knows what he is up to at the moment. I see him every so often. He is really growing up, grown his hair long and everything…" She sighed heavily and turned her head to Al with a large smile on her face, not one of those 'truly happy' smiles however. He could tell she was trying hard to be strong and sobered slightly. "It's a shame Ed isn't here to watch him grow." Al bowed his head slightly with a respectful nod, deciding it wasn't the best time to start pestering her about his alternate personality.

"So when do we leave…?" The young man decided to ask, hoping to drop the sad aura the previous conversation had created.

"We should leave now." Winry sniffed, straightening herself up slightly. "The train leaves soon and it is quite a fair walk there. Al groaned as Winry headed towards the front door. A walk out in the country was just what he _didn't_ need at the moment. This smell was going to drive him insane.

He found that as he walked along, blocking his nose was quite effective at keeping out the dizzying smell. He had to get used to breathing through his mouth though. Winry continued to turn her head to glance upon him with confusion or fear, he wasn't quite sure. Maybe he was considered weird in this world. Did the people hold their noses like this here? Or did he look like a complete idiot. He slowly lowered his fingers that were pinching his nose shut and blushed to some extent. But that didn't stop Winry from glancing at him curiously.

"What? Is there something on my face?" Al swiftly stopped walking and widened his eyes in response.

"Tell me something about where you are from." Winry enquired peacefully. Al beamed and placed his fingers up over his nose again. _So that's what it was for._ He trudged along next to her and sighed.

"You mean tell you something about Ed right?" Winry giggled at his response but shook her head with disagreement.

"I don't mind."

Al brought his hand down to his chin and stroked it lightly. "Well… it's more colourful here. There is this strong scent I can't seem to get out of my head, it's causing me to become dizzy and gives me a headache. Actually that's just probably you." Al laughed hysterically as she slapped him across the arm with fury. "JOKING!" He cried with desperation when he found his laughing did nothing to help the situation. "In Munich… we were just recovering from war. I think Ed found it difficult… it wasn't the life he wanted. Now he is stuck somewhere, and he keeps telling me that I am connected to him somehow. He talks to me in my dreams. Since I screwed up everything for him… I have to find a way to bring him back to where he belongs; I need to learn about alchemy." Winry looked up at him serenely as they continued to walk along the dusty road. He watched her nod slightly before she turned her head to gaze ahead.

"You really shouldn't be getting into Alchemy, it's a total disaster. It's the cause of all this in the first place. I never liked alchemy, even if I did sort of have a talent for it a while back." He noticed that her words had become gentler, as if she was looking back on a precious memory and tried not to sound too rude by his next comment.

"You believe me? You don't think this is all so far fetched, Ed and I connected, and the Gate…?" She shook her head.

"I have seen more than that. Edward explains everything to me, and I know what happened with the whole Gate issue thanks to Rose." Al froze slightly in his tracks. Rose. Her name was enough to spark a fire within him and he jumped in front of Winry with a grin. Alternate personalities… how could he have forgotten?

"What does Rose look like?" Al exclaimed happily, hoping with every fibre of his soul that they were thinking of a similar woman.

"Pink hair… purple eyes…" He could hear her continue with her words but his world suddenly sank. His Rose had black hair. He sighed over his stupidity and turned around, continuing to walk ahead. Nothing felt worse than getting your hopes up and loosing all chance the next second. It was going to have him in a sour mood for a while. "Why do you know her?" Winry asked when she saw the down look on her new friend's face.

"It's nothing." He paused for a moment before a determination ran through his veins and made its way up to his voice. "I need to learn alchemy Winry." She wasn't going to argue with his tone and she knew just how much he wanted to save Edward… and she couldn't disagree. Maybe in the end she would end up doing anything she could to help him on his quest for knowledge. It was just hard for her to watch people make the same mistakes with Alchemy over and over again. First Edward, now Al was off searching for some way to return his brother home. Now this young man wanted to help as well. Somewhere deep down, she knew that this man wanted to learn the secrets of their world. All she could do was guide him.

"Well…"

"I want to meet Ed's brother."

"Well you see…"

"This teacher that trained Ed, where is she? How can I talk to her?"

"IT'S NOT AS EASY AS YOU THINK!" Winry suddenly snapped, annoyed at being continually cut off by him. "Al is currently with his teacher that I know of. You can't just waltz up and disturb his training. And! From what I know, Izumi has only ever accepted two young children as her apprentices. Ed and Al. If you try, prepare to be beat up. She will give you a trail period in which you have to survive on an island with nothing for a month. Also, you still have no concept of alchemy what so ever. If you even want a chance I suggest reading up on it a bit first." After she had finished her huge speech on his lack of thought the girl took a huge breath of air and groaned with frustration.

Al understood what she was saying and merely rolled his eyes. "So should I pick up some books at a library… you have those right?" Al squinted his eyes with suspicion and watched as the girl help up the serious expression on her face. She would look much nicer if she smiled once in a while.

"Not necessary." She replied flatly. Al raised his eyebrow and stood back as she stepped into the room to buy the train tickets. They headed back out for the station and sat upon the nearest bench to wait. When she finally spoke up Al felt a weight lifted from his shoulders. "Ed practically lived at my house. I have plenty of books around the place, perfect for a beginner. But let me tell you, it's not something that someone from a foreign world could grasp. Most people here are born with natural talent and grow up with it. This is going to completely confuse you, if you even have the ability at all." Her words were harsh but he realised that she was only speaking the truth. It would hurt to expect success and fail. But if it failed, he would find another way for sure. He was connected to a genius in his dreams, he would find a way somehow.

"For now I think it's best if you just indulge in the culture of our world and get yourself familiar with places and people. It will help you in the long run." Winry stood up as the train came to a halt in front of them and looked down at the confused boy still sitting with a soft smile, the first smile he had seen for a while. "Right?"

He nodded quickly, flustered and embarrassed at his prolonged stare at the young woman. She reached out her hand and grinned as he took hold of it and stood up. "For now, just enjoy the day right?"

He laughed with her and stepped onto the train, ready for a day of journey and discovery.

* * *

**Saturn Stars and Lialiakicks out!**

* * *


	4. The Beginning

Sorryfor the long wait!And yay for Al hormones. I love Munich Al, if he is anything like I have created him, I'll fall in love.

Okay, everyone. Lia went on vacation! So it's not her fault! Okay! Love you lia! Huggles

* * *

**Chapter Four:** The Beginning

* * *

"And what do you do with these…?" He held up the piece of metal he was currently looking at with awe. He had never seen these types of … well whatever they were back at home.

"Silly, they are just a certain type of screw…" Her eyes suddenly became distant when she saw the metal he was holding up and looked away. Al placed the screw back in its container and turned around to face the woman.

"What…? Is my ignorance that depressing?" He heard a stifled giggle from the woman and ran his fingers through his hair cockily. At least he could get the girl to laugh. He wasn't up for heated glares and annoyed stares from her for the entire day.

"That's just a type of screw I use for Ed… I forgot it once… I guess I was just… thinking… about…" Her laughter died away, but at least she had turned to face him.

"Reminiscing right?" He finished her sentence. She nodded slightly and turned to look at some different types of screws. She trailed off, again! He was beginning to get sick of finishing her sentences for her. Everything! And Al meant everything in Central was reminding her of Ed. He thought this was supposed to be a cheery day out in one of her favourite places. Even everyone that stopped to speak to her was upset, it's like they were all hiding this deep dark secret that he wasn't aloud allowed to know.

_"Riza."_

Al looked to the side when he heard the softly spoken name from Winry's lips. There was a woman in a uniform… most likely military gazing down at Winry with despair. Riza hadn't turned to look Al's way yet but after a few more seconds of silence she was bound to. And when she did, it wasn't exactly the most comfortable gaze he had ever held in his life.

"Winry… who is this?" Winry glanced sideways at Al hesitantly and rubbed her wrist somewhat nervously. Was she hesitating to tell this woman about him?

"Al…"

"Al? But last time I checked he was doing something for Mustang."

"Al's not getting into trouble is he?" Winry suddenly yelled… Al was getting slightly annoyed at her outbursts… or just plain scared. This woman was psycho! Beautiful, intelligent, talented, gentle… but just scary…

"I wouldn't know… Mustang and I... don't exactly work together anymore." Riza once again looked at Al suspiciously. He felt himself trying to hide behind Winry, who was definitely not enough to conceal him.

Before Riza had time to enquire about why this so called Al had blue eyes instead of golden brown… and was clearly much older than she had heard… and wasn't running around looking like his Edward. Winry spoke up.

"His name is Al, but he has nothing to do with Alphonse Elric." Riza scratched her chin and nodded with content.

"But my, the resemblance is uncanny…" Winry knew Riza wasn't going to let this go, something fishy was going on in her book. But everyone felt sorry for Winry's loss at the moment, as they did for Al's. So she wasn't going to press the matter any further. Winry wasn't quite sure if she was happy about the reasoning though.

So here he was in this machine… or whatever shop, trying to get his head around everything. Winry had bumped into someone known as Lieutenant Ross, but she didn't have much to say either. Apart from the usual, _'We are doing our best to find Edward, Winry.'_

If he could tell the truth, these words only seemed to frustrate Winry. He could even swear she was forcing thank you's and smiles through gritted teeth. He wanted to ask her why… but he just couldn't bring himself to do that. She had been with Edward since she was a little girl. He would hate to think of how he would have felt if he was separated from his Winry back home for good.

He sighed to himself. _I'M NOT STUCK HERE FOR GOOD!_ No matter what he told himself he was not going to be here much longer. That's why it was better to just meet this Al Elric, read up on some alchemy, and then get Ed and himself back where they belonged.

Al suddenly looked up when he heard Winry saying her goodbyes to the shop owner. A bag full of items… girls…

He leant against the brick wall outside as he waited for her. Dizziness had been getting the best of him all day, and he had just learned to breathe through his mouth so he didn't have to faint from the extreme smells.

He had almost fallen over a few times today, enough to worry Winry that was for sure. But he had reassured her he was going fine, was that the right decision though? Now if only she would buy me something to eat.

She smiled at him lightly as she exited the shop, gesturing for him to follow her.

"I can't afford stuff like this at the moment!" She muttered under her breath. "If only Ed and his never-ending money supply were…" Winry looked back over her shoulder when she heard the grumbles of a certain man's stomach and sighed.

"Have you ever had ice-cream?" She asked. Okay… it was a pretty pathetic question, Al had to admit. But plenty of times in their journey today she had 'assumed' he knew what things were, and it only made him look like a total idiot when he had to ask her what they were.

"Yes of course Winry." He sighed.

"Not in Amestris! You haven't had ice-cream till you have had Central ice-cream. It's almost a delicacy here." Winry grinned.

_Okay, whatever._ He didn't really care. He just wanted food and somewhere to sit. Ice-cream was food, it sounded good to him, delicacy or not.

Winry sat Al down on a nearby bench before walking into a beautiful store to purchase some for both of them. He didn't know what flavours they had at all. But they would certainly have chocolate right? So he had asked her for some of that. Only to be replied to with

_'You are sooooo boring' _

He leant his head down over the back of the bench and watched as the clouds formed patterns in the pinkish sky. The sun was setting. If Al loved anything it was watching clouds and sunsets… it was a form of comfort, he had even dragged Edward watching it a few times. He was just glad that there was a sky here as well… with clouds, and colours more vibrant than he could imagine. No wonder Ed had complained about lack of colour in Munich. If this was truly colour… it was beautiful.

He was beginning to adjust to most things. Okay, so the shine of Winry's hair still partially blinded him, but it didn't give him a searing headache anymore like it had first head. He quite liked the enhanced taste buds, and was enjoying this new set of eyes to see with. But the smell… Al had never been good with smells. He even once vomited when he smelt a dead cat… here it was repulsing. He could smell something DEAD from miles away, and when he got close… well he didn't get close. Sure there were beautiful smells as well… but they were all too strong, he found himself dizzy.

Actually… when Winry emerged from the store with his cone, he was having second thoughts about whether he should eat or not. He could feel it all coming back up later.

"There you go." She placed the 'delicacy' into Al's hands… who now felt extremely guilty. He didn't want to eat this at all. What he had thought was hunger a few seconds ago, had suddenly turned into sickness, and the ice-cream wasn't going to help. But Winry wasn't exactly rich at the moment… and she had bought him this ice-cream, and paid for lunch as well. He felt like the worst type of man on the planet. If he could work in this world he would, and he would pay for things. But suddenly appearing here, wouldn't exactly give him a record… at all… if the military found out, as Winry had warned him. Things would get ugly.

"Ugh… thanks Winry" She gave him that smile again… damn that smile. Now he definitely had to eat it. "I just hate it."

Al froze at her sudden 'outburst' and turned his head to watch her miserable face. What was she thinking about now? Why did she always have to look upset? A girl so beautiful like her shouldn't have to frown about things. Al slumped slightly with sympathy. He had to bring Ed back for her; he had to stop her looking so saddened… Ed wouldn't be happy with him if he didn't do something.

"Are you thinking about Ed again…? Winry I promise I will bring him back to you."

"It's not just Ed!" She said irritably, grabbing fistfuls of her beautiful white dress. "It's me… its Al… it's everyone…!"

He was confused at what she was trying to say, but he lowered his ice-cream slightly. He had lost interest in pretending to eat it.

"Al has gone off somewhere… He is probably getting into trouble looking for his brother." He watched as she tensed her face. "What type of big sister am I? I was supposed to protect him… but I couldn't do anything! Ed wouldn't want him running around with the military and dangerous people, I failed him. I failed Al and Ed."

"Winry…"

"And what am I supposed to do? Just sit at home and wait? I'm sick of everyone else saying that they are doing their best to find Ed. While I just sit and wait… all I can do is waiting. I'm sick of it. I'm not good for anything. Why can't I do my best for Ed, why can't I find strength for him…?" She looked away, leaving with Al with one thing to say to her.

"You are strong Winry. We can bring Ed back together. Trust me, he believes in you Winry." He smiled slightly and took another horrific lick of the ice-cream. She gave him a light smile and nodded.

Hearing her talk this way only increased his desire to set her free. She could find Ed, she could bring him back. He would make sure of it.

"Al… I'm sorry if this is an inconvenience," Winry started. Al gave a little lick of his ice-cream and shuddered… this was going to be hard. Maybe he could pretend to drop it… no that was even more horrible. "but our train leaves in half an hour, we better head for the station."

Oh great, now he had to walk and eat. He wasn't quite sure if he would still be standing by the time they got to the train station. So he was a little grateful for what happened next and a little sore as well.

They had almost arrived at a station and his lack of balance at that point in time; he had meant he failed to notice the first step. Human instincts which lead Al to extreme measures of trying to survive, ended up causing him to grab onto the nearest thing… being Winry. It wasn't his fault the dress didn't completely cover her chest… and that he had accidentally smeared the chocolate ice-cream all over… her… chest…

He stared in disbelief of what he had accidentally done. Still clinging to her dress for safe measures, still very close to her chest indeed, and still staring at all the wrong places. _But it was an accident! He had tripped!_ She was there… oh god… he just wanted to lick it off. The ice-cream looked so much more inviting now. He slapped himself for thinking that way and cursed the male brain… or to put it in better terms, she slapped him.

"PERVERT!" She squealed with astonishment, dropping her bag of belongings to kick him in the stomach. He rolled over on the floor with pain and groaned. This really wasn't doing anything for his upset stomach. Just as she was about to step on him angrily, Al put his hands up in the air in defence.

"WINRY IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!"

She suddenly forgot about him and started rubbing her hands over the mess with disgust… and Al was staring wide-eyed again.

"How the hell am I going to get this off…?" He didn't mind if she just wanted to stand there trying. _Sure take all the time you need Winry, rubbing your hands over it is the exact way to get it off._ He groaned mentally. If Ed could see into his thoughts… oh god he didn't even want to think about that.

Al stood up and rubbed the ache in his head. Having an impact with cement… your head being the victim… was not something Al recommended to everyone.

"Diiiiii-sgusting!" She yelled with a face of horror. He watched as she continued to… try and get the mess off her chest… but all it looked like she was doing was rubbing her own breasts… and he certainly didn't mind. He slapped himself mentally again and tried to look away.

"Go to the girl's room or something…" He tried to do anything to get his mind off Winry… and the chocolate… and her skin and shivered. He began twiddling his thumbs and whistled for good measure… yes, yes, he was such an innocent little boy.

"Are you INSANE? I can't walk into the station looking like this!" She suddenly eyed him… not that he knew; he was too busy trying to think of birds and bees. There was a sudden tug on his coat. _Oh no she didn't!_ He looked over his shoulder to see his coat was quite effective at wiping off the sticky substance…

He tried to pull it away, but she was too clingy, and had already begun wiping it off her hands. Licking her chest didn't seem so inviting anymore, punching her in the head was now his new motive.

"WINRY!" His shrill cry pierced through the quite afternoon. "HOW COULD YOU?" It seemed like he was about to cry, and Winry took a step back with fear. Not that she really cared how he felt; she had wiped it off already and only felt a faint stickiness left.

"Are you a girl?" She cried with confusion. "I can clean it when I get home!"

"But you won't! You are the worst type of woman! If anything you will make me clean it!" He took the coat off and tried to air it out… not that it would do any good.

"Well maybe I should! That's what you get!"

"What for, an accident?"

"No for staring at my chest! You dirty old man!"

"I fell over Winry, I was kind of STUNNED!"

"Well it was quite dandy how it conveniently LANDED on my chest!"

"MY COAT…!" He cried. "This is so expensive in Germany… you have no idea. Clothes like these are blessings in that dump."

"Well look at my dress!" Al looked down at her white dress and sighed. It was completely ruined… he was too busy staring at her chest to notice. _How could I ever want to look at her? _

"ARRRRRRRRRGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He stomped his foot down with infuriation and began walking up the stairs. "How does Ed put up with you? You are a complete disaster! What kind of woman would do this to my coat ahh! Let's just get home before I KILL YOU!"

"Ed doesn't put up with me! When he steps out of line I bash him up!" She argued, walking up the stairs after him with her auto-mail merchandise.

"Oh right!" Al smirked. "I always thought he was slightly BRAIN DAMAGED!"

"Jerk! Ed was a genius and you can thank my wrench!"

They both huffed and turned their backs on one another, Al tapping his foot mindlessly.

"This train had better hurry up" He coughed slightly and felt his forehead after sweat trickled down his neck. He was sweating… He shook it off as becoming so angry at the woman behind him and coughed again. The fight had caused him to forget how sick he had felt, but he was sure it hadn't done anything to make him feel better. Actually yelling and running around in a frenzy was enough to make him feel worse.

He broke out in a coughing fit and felt his body continue to grow hot. But he couldn't believe how physically cold he felt. When a pair of hands settled on his shoulders he felt instantly calmed and tried to cheer up.

"Al… are you okay?" He heard Winry cry with worry over his shoulder.

"I don't think I am quite immune to things here yet…" He replied sheepishly. However the grin was soon wiped of his face when he began coughing again. Coughing loudly, coughing terribly. Winry stood behind him and wrung her hands together as she watched him suffer, the sweat gathering on his forehead. After a few more minutes the train pulled up in front of them. Al tried to stagger towards it, but Winry had already decided.

She grabbed him by the hand and pulled him away. "We will stay in Central tonight; we have to get you to bed." Winry sighed. She had no idea how she was going to afford this. But Al was Ed's friend; she had to look after him. Al was about to disagree when he began coughing furiously again. He clenched his hand over his throat. The pain from constantly coughing was starting to get to him, and when Winry made up her mind… well… she made up her mind.

She checked them both into a hotel and almost had to literally drag Al inside the room. He was almost unconscious. She slung his arm over her shoulder and whispered words of encouragement to him.

"Come on Al… just try to help me these few steps more."

"I'm doing my best!" He replied hoarsely through loud coughing. Winry was starting to become extremely worried.

"How long have you felt sick for?" Winry asked him once he laid down on the bed in front of him. She pulled his shoes and socks from his feet and pulled the blankets up over him.

"Not too long." He lied.

Al shivered as she swiped her fingers through his hair. It felt so nice to be touched. "Bear with me Al… I am just going to pop out to grab some medicine. It's the best I can do."

He grabbed her hand as she stood up from her seat. "No Winry, you can't afford it, please. I'll be fine."

She pulled her hand away with a small smile and headed towards the door.

"Hang in there Al."

With that he was left alone with the echoing sounds of a door shutting, and slowly slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Saturn Stars and Lialiakicks OUT!**

* * *


	5. Temporary Affection

Okay guys! You wanted this, so Lia and I brought you this! Ya! (You will have to read the chapter to find out exactly what 'this' is lol)

* * *

**Chapter Five:** Temporary Affection

* * *

While Winry ran through the streets basked in the orange light of the afternoon sunset to make it into a medicine store before they shut on her, someone awoke to a small inn room with complete shock.

He threw the sheets off his body that was covered in sweat and glanced around frantically.

"Where they hell am I?" He spotted himself in the mirror quickly and turned back to himself to stare with eyes wide open. He took steps closer as he observed his appearance, more sweat falling down from his forehead.

"Shit, I'm in Al's body…"

Edward had no idea how this chain of events had occurred but he instantly began to panic. He was in Amestris… but he had no idea where. Was he here alone? It was when he glanced towards a bag of auto-mail parts that he realised Winry was staying in the room as well. She wasn't here… and rightfully he should just sit on the bed and wait for her. _WAIT! AL AND WINRY WERE SHARING A ROOM? _Just as he was about to fully sink into the realisation, the door was swung open violently and slammed shut loudly.

"What are you doing up! Get back into bed!" She ran to his aid and pushed him down forcefully, Edward noticing bottles of medicine in Winry's hands. So was Al sick? Was that why he was drenched in sweat? Either way… Ed felt fine now, even if he was in Al's body.

"Winry w-w-wait!"

She didn't listen to his cries however and his head collided with the soft pillow beneath him.

"Now… which one should I start with…?" She pulled out a tub of what seemed like cream and examined the label.

He had been too busy with worried thoughts of why he was here… and why he was in Al's body… but now with his closest friend sitting on the bed next to him, her sweet smelling hair falling down close to his side, Ed found himself content with just laying there and breathing in her sweet scent.

"I have to rub this on your chest." Edward realised that he was shirtless and cringed at the thought of Winry taking Al's shirt off…

"Winry! I can do it myself, really!" It was this time that Winry stopped and paid closer attention. My voice… it was my voice. However she hadn't seemed to pick up on this little fact yet, instead she narrowed her eyes and took the lid off.

"What? A man like you would do anything to have a woman's hands on you! Besides you're so lazy that you want me to do everything! Now that you actually can be lazy and you have an excuse, you want to do it yourself?" She shoved my hands away and swiped the cream over my chest, massaging it into my chest. I closed my eyes after some time, the constant feeling of her hand sweeping over my chest, comforting me slightly.

"This is supposed to help you breathe. How do you feel…?" She asked with sadness in her eyes and voice. I didn't know how I could break the news to her… or if I should just pretend to be Al, I was so confused that I forgot about my voice.

"Alright…"

"You really must be sick, your voice sounds deeper, must be the fever." She was running her fingers along my chest aimlessly and hadn't noticed that I had taken some of her hair between my fingers. I began playing with it mindlessly and watched as she did the same with my chest. I guess the only reason there was doubt in my mind was because she was doing this to Al… how close had the two become?

"Winry… what happened to your dress…"

"Don't try and act innocent. I'm not going to let you off for smearing chocolate all over my chest!"

This comment caused Edward to freeze for a moment then sit up in a flash with a disgusted look on his face. He let go of her hair. "HE DID WHAT?" Winry gave him a suspicious over referring to himself as a 'HE'. He had to remember he was in Al's body... but what the hell had Al done to Winry? Smeared chocolate all over her chest? Was he supposed to forget about that? She glared at him again before before pushing him down onto the bed. "W-W-Winry!" I couldn't think with her face inches from mine, I became dizzy and tried to win the staring competition she was having with me. I furrowed my eyebrows and glanced at her angrily. _He did what! _

"You're eyes…" She whispered, her lips almost brushing mine in the process.

"Winry…"

She fell down and rested her head on my chest, more correctly Al's… "Just as I thought…"

"Winry…"

"It's you in there isn't it Edward?" He was silent for a moment, unaware of how to answer her. But he became reassured that her affection was for himself after all.

"Uh… I think it has something to do with him being sick… We were connected somehow. Perhaps his actual mind lost power to maintain his body while we were in this state… and I took his place…?" She sighed against me, running her fingers around in circles on my stomach.

"There is so much I want to tell you… how much time do we have?"

"I doubt we have much time, I will probably return to the gate when I next slip out of consciousness." The conversation seemed to weigh heavy on our hearts, the fact our time was only ever limited, I knew how much it hurt her.

"And I guess I will be waiting here as usual…"

"Don't say it like that; I'm trying my hardest to get back here Winry. Al must have explained the circumstances to you." I reminded her of the harsh reality.

"I guess you would want to see your brother. But it would be useless, I don't know where he is, and trying to find him in one night…"

"But—"

"Can't you do something more constructive with your time?" She asked, raising her head to look into my eyes.

"Like what? I want to see my brother!"

"You won't be able to Edward! I'm telling you the truth; he is with Roy at the moment, who knows where they are! Can't you just be with me tonight?" She frowned and looked down at my chest. "No, that's not a question! It's a command! I'm not going to let you go anywhere!"

He began to blush slowly. Spend the night with her… oh god what did she mean by that? He sat up and sighed. "Stay with you tonight…?"

"What? Is it that hard?" She wrapped her arms around his sitting form and rested her head against his chest again. "Did you know how I fell in love with you before you left?" Silence…. "You always promised me that you'd come back, so I thought I would tell you next time you returned to me. But you never did."

"But I will…"

"And what if you don't!" He wrapped his arms around her body that shook with the start of hurtful tears.

"I will!"

"Edward…" She raised her head again and sat up slightly so she could come face to face with him. She searched his eyes for truth and saw that he was determined to make that truth come about. He and Al… they were so close… there was just something they needed to do before… His thoughts were cut of as she leaned closer, tilting her head to the side. It was an obvious indication of what she was about to do.

"Winry, I don't think you should do that…"

She nuzzled her nose against his and ran her lips over his cheek slightly with a peaceful smile. "Mmm… and why not?" Her arms found his neck and they wrapped around it affectionately. Edward tried not to giggle as she placed butterfly kisses on his cheek, or placed quick but tender kisses down the side of his face.

"Because… I'm in Al's body… can't you just wait?" However they way she changed between playful and tempting kisses on his face, he was finding it extremely difficult waiting himself.

"I don't care what you look like…" She finally reached his jaw and kissed it gently as if it was his own lips and moaned with content again as he slid his hands a little lower on her back.

"I'm sure Al wouldn't appreciate the fact we were using his body like this…"

"He won't mind… Besides, he owes me a favour after the way he has been acting." Her words were slurred together in a state of complete ecstasy against his body and he found the fact she couldn't even talk properly against him a slight turn on.

"How's my brother…?" Ed asked as she worked her way up to the corner of his lips.

"Can't you think about me while we are eloping?" She sighed angrily.

"I was… I mean I am! I just… want to know."

"He's fine." She ended the conversation abruptly as her lips finally found his and caressed them in a violent manner. Edward was surprised, shocked or frozen for a second before he noticed the way her mouth moved against his hungrily and realised his mouth had begun to move the same.

He pulled her body closer to his and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist.

They broke away for air some time later, that's when Winry decided that it was going to get serious. Doubts constantly formed in Edward's head about what was right or wrong in this state… but her constant hot kisses running down his body were that satanic part of his conscience telling him that doing this with Winry in another man's body was definitely not a sin.

Being with Winry was special… she wasn't just any girl. She was his friend of many years… she was the girl closest to his heart. In the time he came together with her he wanted it to be special. He didn't want to have to think, 'Is this wrong or is it right?' Because being with her should be the closest thing to heaven he could get to. It was when she reached for his pants that he expressed his concern to her again.

"Winry!" She froze for a moment but continued unbuttoning his pants right before his eyes. He rolled his head back with pleasure as she once again crawled towards him, aligning her body with his. "Our first kiss… and it wasn't even in my body!" She stopped for a moment and turned her head. He had hit her with his words, and hard.

"Oh…"

"Yes oh…! Do you really want me to make love to you for the first time looking like Al?" He could tell from her eyes that she was fighting a battle against herself. It hurt him that she was that desperate for his touch after two years… even if he wanted to touch her he had to do the right thing by both of them.

"Edward… of course not. But the fact is that we are together now. What if something happens and you can't return? Al dies? You would be lost as well since you two are connected… I just don't want to loose this opportunity to be with the man I love… it's not that wrong, is it?" He found himself contemplating her words this time. Even if she was exaggerating the situation, what if he didn't make it back to her this time?

She was kissing his neck gently as he thought, making his reasoning even harder. He realised that he couldn't do it after all… he couldn't do it after all.

"I'm sorry Winry…" He pushed her away with care to have her hide her face from him. "I can't do this… in his… I just can't! It seems even worse than you having to wait… I know you would regret it just as I would."

"Then let's go somewhere together… or at least talk." Edward smiled at her suggestion.

"That, I can do."

Edward chose a nice restaurant realising that there was the dilemma of money after all. Winry was going to end up paying, and it was expensive. They stood outside of the restaurant, contemplating the situation. Finally she spoke up, her arm linked with his.

"If this is our last night together, I would want it to be special." Edward rolled his eyes at her lack of positive energy tonight.

"And if this isn't our last night together, I guess I will pay you back." She turned her head to him with a smile.

"Yes you will!" She sighed. "Because I am going to have to withdraw money from my savings for this…"

They were asked to be seated outside so they could admire the night stars. Winry had changed her white dress into something less dirty and Edward had remained in Al's clothes since that was all he had. Winry observed how different Al looked with the default expression being blank. He always looked happy; his face was always lit up. Edward was different. That's how she had almost known from the beginning that it was Edward stuck somewhere inside Al's body.

"You look beautiful you know Winry?"

"Since when do you compliment?" She blushed slightly and looked away to hide her eyes from his. She observed him shrug from the corner of her eyes and sighed. "Do remember when you let me braid your hair?" Edward nodded at the embarrassing memory. "And you said that you wanted me to wait for you… that you would come back to me because you didn't want to be without me…?" Edward nodded once again, wishing that she wouldn't bring up the memory of his careless sixteen year old self who had tried pathetically to be like a man and get his words across to her only to stutter and forgot what he was trying to say.

"You are going to ask if it was because I loved you right?" Winry looked down slightly. "Women can be so obvious sometimes." Winry giggled at his remark and rested her head on her hands to await his reply. "Yes it was if that's what you were asking."

"Can you say it to me… just once…? I promise I will never ask you to say it again!" She did the whole cross her heart and hope to die thing. She knew men didn't want to say these types of things, but that didn't mean that they didn't feel it.

"I just told you."

"No, you said yes to my question, I want you to say the words!"

"But why? I said yes which means I do? Why do I have to say the words?"

"Because I want to see if you can! It's a battle against yourself!"

"Why should I have to do that?"

"Because it will make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside!" He rolled his eyes at what he hoped was her idea of a joke. "Pleaseeeeeee"

"Fine! Later though…"

She wasn't going to press any further. If he didn't want to say it he didn't have to, she had gotten a later to look forward to, so if he didn't remember to tell her something important to her. It would give her a closer look at the man he had indeed become. A real man could tell his woman that he loved her with ease and happiness.

The dinner was definitely an eye-opener for her. He had grown, he had matured, much more than she originally thought. They got onto the topic of his brother quite easily…

She told him of her concerns about everything. He soon settled her guilt about not being able to hold him down.

"I should have suspected he would do something like this. It's not your fault Winry, his will is unbreakable." Winry smile at his comment.

"Yours also"

"I guess that's why we can call ourselves brothers." Edward stopped for a moment. "Winry, you have to get Al to my brother. When they meet, together maybe they can try and fix this Gate issue. If my brother has become an alchemist like you said, then he should be knowledgeable… we are our father's children after all. I'm sure they can work out something." Winry ran her finger over the back of Edward's hand as she fiddled with her food on the plate.

"Sure. Al already thought along the lines of that. But I think he wants to meet your brother because he is curious as to how similar they really are." Edward chuckled.

"Sounds like him, I guess he will be in for a bit of a shock…"

"I was when I first saw him. I though it was Al all grown up… I thought you had somehow returned and Al was his rightful age. Then I noticed the hair and eye colour…" Edward looked upon her with a serene smile.

"I'm here for now Winry, don't look so down."

Winry paid for the dinner gratefully before walking with Edward back to the hotel. She noticed how distant he seemed. He was probably happy just to be home after two years… or sad that he would once again be back in unfamiliar grounds.

After stepping back into their room Winry stripped down to her underwear and pinned him against the wall with a genuine embrace.

"Soon we can all live together… you and your brother and me. Just like we use to."

"Yeah…"

"I can't let you go to sleep."

"Yeah…"

"What are we going to do…?"

"Play board games…?"

Winry giggled and pecked him on the cheek quickly before pulling him towards the bed. "I'm sure you have more imagination than that."

"I like the idea of board games…" Edward argued as he was pulled down onto the bed.

"Well… there might be some under the bed…" Winry let her legs rest on the bed as she put her hands on the floor and looked underneath the bed for anything interesting. "Nothing…" It was when she felt his hand creeping up her thigh that she jumped back up onto the bed with enthusiasm.

"But… I thought you said…"

"If we can control ourselves there really isn't anything wrong is there?" She jumped at him with excitement and wrapped her arms around his neck. He dug his face into her neck with a chuckle and kissed her affectionately.

However enthusiastic she was at the start, the day started to have an effect on her after a few hours of passionate kissing. All she could seem to do was rest in his arms as he held her. All the auto-mail shopping she had told him that she had done had obviously tired her out.

She apologised for the fact her eyelids were heavy. It made him hurt from the depths of his soul. Here she was apologising for something stupid again when he couldn't even say sorry to the pointless pain he had caused her. He could tell she was still in some state of consciousness so he placed some of her hair behind her ear and told her what she wanted to hear.

"I love you Winry." She smiled in her sleepy state and replied with the same to him before digging her head into his chest with a satisfied grin on her beautiful face. It wasn't long after that he found himself slipping in and out of consciousness.

_He dreamt of Al that night. _

* * *

**Saturn Stars and Lialiakicks grin over their Edxwinness!**

* * *


	6. Edward's Secrets

**Chapter Six:** Edward's Secrets

_"You were sick, so it must have chosen me to take your body in the time of recovery?" Edward flung his hand through his hair with a sigh. "It was amazing how it happened anyway, but I do see relation." He paused for a moment, trying to find the right words. "We really must be connected. That means that if you die on me…"_

"I'm not going to die!" Al said with a deep and determined voice. His eyes flickered open from deep thought. "So you want me to go looking for Al?"

"Don't you want to go looking for Al yourself?" Edward's eyebrows rose with an all knowing grin. "You want to see how exactly alike you are don't you?" Edward began laughing. "Well, he is nothing like your smart arse self, so don't expect a buddy in that genre of people!" Edward couldn't help but smirk smugly and the horrified look on Al's face.

"So that's what you think of me after all?" Al crossed his arms over his chest and sighed. It was time to get serious.

"Yes, but there is other stuff I want to know. Like why you are so well known. Everywhere I go its Fullmetal, Fullmetal… I didn't even know who that was till Winry explained it was you. All Al got as a reply was a slight chuckle "No-one believes you are dead because people say that you won't die before you are ready. Well, your followers anyway."

"Which is true."

Al rolled his eyes at his cockiness. "You are quite infamous, just what did you do? O' Fullmetal."

"Hahaha I guess that is for me to know, and for you to find out!" Edward deliberately said this; he wanted Al to seek answers and information. It would be the only way he and his brother could finally meet.

Al opened his eyes slightly after the delirious dreams and answers that ran through his head and he tried to bring his head around the dream. Find answers? Weren't the answers in Central? Shouldn't he and Winry just stay here and head to the military headquarters? Or…

"Mmm…" He felt something unmistakably shift on his bare chest and fought the urge not to scream at the sight of Winry lying on top of him with nothing… but… her… underwear on…

Think. Think… Why was Winry on top of him? In that state as well? What did they do last night?

"Oh right… I was Edward…" He sighed at the thought of whatever Edward had decided to do with his body and pushed Winry off him gently. She would slap him and call him a pervert if when she woke his back wasn't turned. So he sat on the chair next to the bed and yelled her name out, they didn't have time to sleep in this morning. They had a million things that they needed to do. He heard her stir.

"It's me Al, get dressed!"

"Oh right…" He heard the let down in her voice and frowned slightly. He knew she was probably already missing Edward. He knew she was probably upset he was now gone. He knew she was upset that she had to be stuck with him instead of one she cared about. But the longer she moped about things, the less Al was going to be able to do for her.

"Today we have to go to headquarters Winry." Al tried not to cringe as he heard her pull her clothes over her body. She was an attractive female, what was he supposed to do?

"I know" She replied, pulling her hair up into a pony tail. He turned when he decided it was safe not to get a punch in the face and saw her dulled blue eyes and sighed. "Edward told me."

"I guess I can't make up for Edward, but I promise we are going to sort this out ASAP."

"I know Al… I just… I just hope it does work out." She turned to him with a serene but faltering smile. He wondered what had happened between Edward and Winry last night and looked down as he noticed her eyes search for a hint of Edward within him, but it seemed she had found nothing as she just lowered her eyes and grabbed her bags.

Al found it hard to create conversation with Winry as they walked towards the military headquarters. She would end almost every topic he brought up with one or two words.

_'So… What did you and Edward do last night…?'_

'Stuff'

'Oh… what kind of stuff?'

'Usual'

He was so sick of the one word replies that he had just forgotten to create conversation completely. What was wrong with her? Why was she so down? They were so close to bringing Edward back. All Al needed to do was meet up with Ed's brother, then surely they would find a way easily. He just couldn't shake off this look Winry had upon her face. An expression that told him she thought 'It wasn't going to be that easy'.

"So… what's Al like? Will I get to see him today?" He asked with excitement. Sure, it was building up inside him. He had butterflies in his stomach about meeting his alter self.

"Maybe…" Winry trailed off in thought. He rolled his eyes.

"Right, one word replies, I forgot."

"I just don't have much to say okay!" Winry snapped when they stopped outside a large gate which was obviously the entrance to the military's headquarters. "Al is Al. You will have to see for yourself!"

"Will he help us do you think?" Al looked from Winry to the gate with suspicion. Maybe Edward's brother would think that Al Heiderich was some kind of impostor trying to gather information on his brother. Maybe he would think the stupid idea of there being a completely different world out there suspicious… There were many possibilities.

"Of course he will!" Winry spat. "Are you insane? Al is living to bring his brother back. Despite the fact many people had suspected him to be dead. Even I was guilty of loosing hope… I wasn't strong for Al, I couldn't help him through. I wanted him to stay at home with me. I thought that I had already lost Edward; and I didn't want to loose Al as well… Al couldn't forgive me for thinking like that… that's when we lost contact I guess." Winry looked up at the building and buzzed in to let them know it was her. Okay, so Al had wanted a conversation with her. But he didn't want all her worries and fears to pour out in one sentence within the space of fifteen seconds. He hadn't got a simple reply there… he had received some confession that Winry had been guiltily holding inside of her for quite some time. What other secrets could he get her to release? To just let go of. She looked much better now that she had released that, walking contently towards the soldiers approaching us. She was afraid to come into contact with Edward's brother after what had happened… At least Al knew about her concerns now.

"Miss Winry, how wonderful to see you…" A female solider trailed off after coming into eye contact with Al.

"Ross, Broche. How have you been?" Winry asked, trying to avoid the topic of Al's resemblance to Edward's brother.

"Hmm… a bit rushed at the moment. It seems that Lior's people are trying to rebuild their city. The government isn't all to pleased with that, and the military doesn't have much say in the matter…" The woman replied with a sigh.

"Oh no…" Winry looked down at her feet.

"I know, if only Edward was here to put things back into order. Like the time he just totally busted that old priest." The man said. The woman solider glared at him almost instantly as Winry's head lowered slightly.

"Edward busted up a priest?" Al inquired, eyes widening a little.

"Well… he was using the fake philosopher's stone to trick the town's people into thinking he was an associate of God. Edward solved the problem."

"Really?" Al questioned with delight. "But wouldn't this priest have had a lot of followers? How did Edward get through that?" Al was curious as to this conversation, what had Edward done in the past? Was he really that strong? Once again… the philosopher's stone came into play; maybe it really was the key to bringing Edward home.

"Simple, he was the Fullmetal Alchemist." The woman smiled at Al with a nod. But that repeated answer did not satisfy his curiosity.

"Oh really? And what else did this Fullmetal Alchemist do?" Al stepped forward slightly, completely forgetting Winry in the background that seemed to be hurting over their conversation.

"Don't you know? There was that time he saved that mining town, which is now thriving…" The man put his hand to his chin.

"Oh yeah, he was the youngest State Alchemist of all time actually… could practically do anything he wanted with some materials." The man added. "Oh and there was that time he actually kicked the Colonels ass in a fight!"

"He 'kicked a Colonel's ass?'" Al's jaw almost fell to the ground.

"Well… I guess they tied…" The woman chimed in. "But What about the time he dealt with all those Homunculi?"

"Homunculi?" Al squinted slightly.

"Oh, like artificially made humans! And that time he came into contact with Scar and wasn't killed!"

Al's brain was almost swirling with unsatisfied questions as the two soldiers delved deeper into a conversation about Edward's accomplishments as a boy who started winning battles at around the age of… twelve!

"That time…"

"And that time!"

"Then there was also that!"

If the two didn't stop, Al was going to burst.

"And every time he came back home… he had more and more scars on his chest." Winry lifted her head with teary eyes. "I was the one who had to see his automail completely busted up, yet I was the one left to wonder how it even got so wrecked in the first place! I was the one to see all the new scars on his chest, on his arms, his legs… I was the one who cared. He wasn't a god! He was just a boy! And the military totally screwed his, Al's and my life! You should have all just left him alone!" Winry pushed past the two soldiers to run inside. And they were left there… looking down at the ground with regret.

"I'm sorry… something happened last night that I don't really know about. She is a bit sensitive." Al owned up as the two soldiers watch the huge door close behind Winry when she was granted entrance. "She is usually so strong isn't she?" Al sighed.

The female solider cocked her head slightly and blinked with confusion. "What are you two doing here anyway…? Who are you? Where did Winry meet you?" She asked him with slight suspicion. Al glanced in direction of the man to notice him stroking his chin as he gazed in Al's direction, in some kind of deep thought.

"Well, I'm kind of a friend of a distant relative… you know…"

"Isn't it uncanny Ross?" The man stepped forward to observe Al even closer.

"Definitely… it's like they could be brothers."

Al raised his hands in defence and began to laugh nervously behind a childish smile. It was the only thing that could hide his secret. "Now, now, please. I'm not Edward's brother; I really don't know what you are talking about."

"No we mean the other one—"

Al cut the man off before he had a chance to realise what he was saying and shot forward to avoid any more close encounters, that only Winry would be able to save him from. "I have to go find Winry!" Al yelled out as he ran off in the direction Winry had, waving his hand in the air to signal goodbye to the two soldiers.

It didn't take long for Al to find Winry. As soon as he had pushed the door open and explained to the guards outside that he was indeed with Miss. Winry, he had found her leaning against the white wall next to him, breathing heavily.

He had watched her for a moment, observing her. He took nervous steps towards her, afraid that she may blow up at him like she had a few minutes ago.

When she sighed and turned to face him with what seemed like a genuine smile on her lips, Al let out a breath of relief and moved towards her.

"Winry, I'm sorry that I never knew…"

"Its okay, it's okay. I accepted what Edward did a long time ago. I don't know why I became so angry." Al placed his hand on the wall next to her and rubbed it with thought, thinking on what Winry had just said.

"I do. We were talking about the trauma Edward had been through like it was normal. If you really cared for him, you wouldn't like that conversation. I don't even really like it. I was just completely shocked; Edward never told me any of this. I'm sorry, I'm just curious as to everything he hid from me when we were working together." Al explained himself then watched the busy soldiers go about their daily business. Everyone was like this, going about their own life problems. Little did they know there was another entire world doing the same thing; little did they know that someone close to him and Winry was trapped between the two worlds, waiting for the day he could finally be reunited with his own brother.

"Right, just remember curiosity killed the cat. As it did Al, as it then did Edward." She turned to walk ahead, letting Al know that the conversation was over. Al presumed she was headed in the direction of a certain Mustang's office, as that was the plan from the start. But he once again felt his curiosity rise from the depths of his body.

"Wait!" He held his hand out in front of him as instinct, even though he knew Winry's back was to him and the hand-stopping motion would have no effect on her. However, as soon as the last letter of the word fell from his tongue she had frozen in place, ready to answer the inevitable question. It was her fault for bringing it up in the first place.

"Edward died?"

Winry spun around on her heel and stopped when she was facing him, closing her eyes with frustration and taking a deep breath, she tensed her fists.

"In a way yes" There was silence for a moment where Winry gathered her next words, and Al gathered his next questions. However, she decided to speak before he asked anything, it would hurt less. "My friend was at the scene, she was drugged but apparently Edward was killed, Al brought him back, then Edward wasted his life again and brought Al back. As you can see the two brothers are utterly the most stupid boys I have ever had the misfortune to know! But the main thing is that Edward didn't really die after all, he went to some other world. So I guess it worked out okay in the end."

"I see… I knew Edward came through the Gate for bringing his brother here… but I never really knew…"

"Well now you know. The world is cruel and Edward has seen his fair share of its brutality, that's why I was never able to comfort him in the end." The last fading words of her sentence signalled to Al that he should stop right there, hold back his urges to find out more and simply try to understand what she was going through.

"We will find him Winry."

"That's why we better get to Mustang ASAP!" She once again spun on her heel and began walking forward. Al followed her closely; hearing her sniff and flinching as he saw her bring her hand up to wipe something from her face more than once. Was she crying again?

"Why Winry!" The loud bellowing voice was right behind Al, and was also enough to make him fall to the ground with shock. This didn't faze the excessively large man however; he just continued to walk towards Winry with a huge proud smile, over which she had now backed herself into a corner with fear over.

"M-m-m-major Armstrong! What a coincidence!" Winry twitched slightly as he approached; hoping Armstrong wouldn't throw his arms around her and crush her. He extended his hand. Winry put hers forth nervously and screamed with pain when his handshake almost lifted her from the ground.

"More beautiful every day!" Winry nodded her thanks while Al tried to overcome a burst eardrum and stand up. "What brings you here?"

"Ummm" Al observed her wring her hands together. It was like she was more worried about Major Armstrong crushing her then finding an appropriate answer. A few more 'umms' fell from Winry's tongue, leaving Al frustrated. He wanted to just speak up for her, but maybe bringing attention to himself really wasn't such a good idea after all.

"Looking for Al, are you not?" This voice also erupted from behind Al. His nervous system had had such beating within the last few minutes that he just decided to lay on the floor with exhaustion.

"Riza?" Winry spoke up, peering around the corner in her way, which happened to be a man about five times a normal human's size.

"If you are looking for Roy Mustang then you won't find him here. If you are looking for Alphonse Elric, you won't find him here either." Riza said calmly, appearing behind Armstrong.

Al watched as Winry's eyes glazed over, and he knew that she was thinking some kind of horrible thoughts. Like Al was dead, or Al was in danger, or Al had gone for good or… He decided to speak up almost instantly.

"What do you mean Miss? Where are they?" Al said frantically, turning around to meet the cold gaze of the woman.

"Why I believe they just boarded the last train to Resembool to see you two." Riza smirked, yet it was warm and easy to look at. "Yes, rumour spreads fast. Al already knows about the one that looks like his brother." Al's eyes travelled to Winry's. Her face was completely shocked, with great or horrible shock he didn't know.

"Al has come to see me?" Winry pointed to herself and looked away with a small smile. "Really?"

Yes he has! But we aren't exactly there to meet him are we! Al panicked. What if the two came to Winry's beautiful home and decided to leave after noticing no-one was home? No! He couldn't ruin a chance like this. If it meant meet Al in Resembool instead of chasing him around Amestris, then Al picked Resembool.

"Miss, and when would the next train for Resembool leave?" Al spoke up quickly, frantically, almost inching closer toward the front door so he could make a run for it if there was hardly any time at all between the trains.

"Resembool isn't a popular place to go, but it is on a train line that travels to some other places." Riza put her hand to her chin in thought and made a sound of deep thought. "I believe that there is one departing in about five minutes. The next one won't be for a few hours."

Riza didn't have to tell them about how fast they would have to run to make it. Because Al had already grabbed Winry's hand and dashed out of sight towards his destination. Towards his goal. Towards secrets he was going to find answers for.

**Saturn Stars and Lialiakicks OUT!**


End file.
